


Make your own stick!

by Neutralfan



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Doctor Who
Genre: Cute, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Marathon, Mid-Season, Sticks, bow ties, but not, fezs, fitz being awsome, fitz being sweet, the T.A.R.D.I.S
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutralfan/pseuds/Neutralfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Make your own stick.” Missy fired back at Clara as they walked off into the distance.<br/>Jemma froze internally as the Doctor who episode continued on. She had a stick, she could improve it, but he herself had a stick. </p>
<p>Jemma is inspired by Missy from Doctor who  she improves on her shiv from the planet and takes it with her everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make your own stick!

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw Jemma slip her shiv out from her sleeve all I could think about was Missy saying "Make your own stick." and thus this bunny wouldn't get out of my head until I wrote it.  
> Enjoy!

Fitz was tired; tired of staring at a computer screen trying to decipher the words in front of him, but it was pointless. He and Jemma had been working on finding a way to bring back Will, while keeping up with the normal load of lab data and projects, Fitz felt as if he’d hit a wall.

Fitz turned to look over at Jemma, who had fallen asleep at her desk, she looked so peaceful. But like him tired, even in sleep she looked tired.

Fitz looked up at the ceiling pondering what to do next. He could always go to bed, but he was too ramped up on caffeine for now, he could go over some of the other projects that were running, make updates to the software in Daisy’s gauntlets, come up with another new design for the Director’s prosthetic hand, and a whole laundry list of other things.

Fitz sighed, he didn’t want to start a different project only to have Jemma wake up and think he wasn’t taking the issue of finding Will seriously, by working on a different project. He needed a way to relax, to unwind from the stress. Fitz closed all his tabs and opened up an internet browser. While going though his routine sites he comes across an advertisement for ‘Doctor Who’ Series 9. Fitz paused he knew that the series was about half way through but he also knew that Jemma hadn’t seen any of Series 8 as she had been infiltrating Hydra and didn’t have time to watch it. That gave him an idea.

. . . . . . . . . .

Jemma was sleeping peacefully at on her desk, dreaming of the planet again, but this time she and Will are rescued by Fitz in the T.A.R.D.I.S  with The Doctor; her doctor, her bow tie, fez wearing doctor.

Jemma sighs in her sleep enjoying her dream when she hears a voice calling her name, “Jemma, Jemma time to wake up, I’ve got a surprise for you.” Jemma raised her head with a mild scowl on her face and looked at the owner of the voice, Fitz had a gentle smile the one that had joy radiating off his person.

“W-what?”

“I have a surprise for you in the lounge, you can nap there if you want but-” he paused as he gently took hold of her arm and propelled her out of the lab towards the lounge, “I thought it’d be nice if we could just relax for a bit. Sometimes taking a break is good for ideas you know.”

He started prattling on about brain function and good mental health while working on big projects, Jemma really didn’t pay too much attention to it, as she was still trying to wake up from her impromptu nap. Fitz stops talking when they reach the lounge, the room was dimly lit, the couch facing the t.v. had her softest blanket along with a few pillows, hot mugs of tea and a plate of cookies sat on the coffee table, and a ‘Doctor Who’ title screen was up on the t.v.. Jemma looked at Fitz bewildered.

“Fitz what is all this?”

“This Jemma is a ‘Doctor Who’ Marathon! Since you haven’t seen any of series 8 and series 9 just started I thought we’d take a break and watch it together.”

“But I thought you didn’t like ‘Doctor Who’ Fitz, because it’s all science fiction.”

“Nah, the science is all wrong, but now they’ve got a Scottish Doctor I’m not gonna miss that. Besides it’s something you love and I’m willing to try anything for you Jem.”

Jemma felt herself getting teary eyed and responded with, “Oh just start the episode already then.”

. . . . . . .

Jemma and Fitz made it to ‘Kill the moon’ before they were joined by Hunter who also hadn’t seen much of season 8. Skye-Daisy- showed up and insisted they have pop-corn, Mack slipped in at some point along with Bobbie, Lincoln, May and Director Coulson.

They all agreed to stay and watch season 9 with Fitz and Jemma. Jemma was thankful as she watched Missy and Clara get ‘exterminated’ by the Daleks, only to have them re appear unharmed in the next episode with Fitz muttering about ‘too many scientific inconsistencies’ under his breath, Jemma smiled thoroughly enjoying herself and turned her attention back to the episode.

“Can I have a stick?” Clara asked Missy, “Make your own stick.” Missy replied, Jemma froze she didn’t have her own stick with her. She mentally panicked but a quick look around the room told her that she had nothing to fear. That didn’t stop her from planning some adjustments for her stick.

. . . . . . .

Jemma told Fitz all about how she managed to escape from the Hydra goons after they were safely back on the base.

“I was inspired by Missy and her stick so I made one of my own!” She smiled, distracting herself from the pain of losing a friend. Fitz smiled back, holding his arm out to give her another hug, which she accepted. “I’m so proud of you Jemma. I’m just sorry I couldn’t bring Will back. I always will be.”

Jemma swallowed, she would have time to unpack her grief in privet later, when the others were asleep, but for now she would just deal with what was at hand.

“Come on Fitz let’s go watch some old ‘Doctor who’ episodes in my bunk before we go to bed.”

Fitz smiled and nodded as they walked hand in hand down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this, let me know what you think, or if I missed something. 
> 
> ( I have a tumblr if you wanna come by and say hi, I don't bite. neutralfans.tumblr.com)


End file.
